It's all Severus's fault
by JadeAburame
Summary: When a potion goes wrong Harry, Severus, Elizabeth, and Neville find themselves in the future, in the Fork, Washington, United Sates of America. Where they meet shape-shifters Quileutes and vampires Cullens .


**It's Severus's fault**

**Chapter 1**

**This was all Severus's fault. He knew better, but all he wanted was away to insult the Gryffindor population.  
****Not that I'm a Gryffindor and not that he would ever want to insult me. I mean we were best friends. Though he was secretly the love of my life. He was the only one who knew about my families secret. Well besides the sorting hat, the rest of my family, and possibly Dumbledore, but their a different story.  
****  
50 years ago-My grandmother, Christin Charles, and her younger sister, Jenifer Charles, were the last dissidents of Goderic Gryffindor. Well at least in their time. Jenny married Jonathan Potter and had a son named James. Both Jenny and John died from the war with Voldamort. James married Lillian Evens and they had a son, Harry Potter. Yes, Harry's my cousin. God it's not a big deal.**

**Chris fell in love with Tom Riddle, the last dissident of Salazar Slytherin in his time, when they were at school. Chris cho****se not to join Tom in his turn to evil, for she wanted to be neutral between good and evil or week and powerful as Tom called it. When Chris found out she was pregnant and the father was Tom, she choose not to tell him. To this day he still doesn't know. She had a daughter named Sophie. Sophie fell in love, married, and had a child with a vampire. That child would be me.**

**They were worried at how my magic would be affected by my vampire side. They were also worried about what my "eating habits" would be like. In the end I could eat human food or drink blood., whatever I preferred. Both filled me up. Though I preferred human food to cause less suspicion. It was against the rules for vampires to mate With any other kind of creature. Of course I have to make sure I don't even get remotely hungry otherwise my eyes turn black and I get thirsty and people start smelling satisfying. I would end up drinking blood then, so I make sure there is no more black eyes. Besides being extremely pale, no one would guess my other half and my magic runs normal, just slightly stronger then normal wizards and witches my age. My parents are worried that I would find a human that would smell extremely satisfying, whether or not I'm hungry or not. I don't see why there so worried about that, they know how great my self control is. I mean I can be around, think about, and all my senses pick up on Severus and I don't act anything like other hormone teenagers or even the adults act.**

**Who! I lost track there.**

**Like I said, this was all Severus's fault. He put the worst students in the world at potions in the same group to do a potion. Nothing ever, ever would come out of that. Neville, he's so scared he can't even concentrate long enough to look up at the board to read the instructions. Poor kid. Then there's me and Harry who just end up messing up the potions every single time, not even knowing what we did wrong. Severus can't even figure out what we did wrong.  
****With this potion, when we first realized we messed up, the potion started bubbling. Severus came over to see what would happen and then complain about it. We all kinda figured it would explode, which it did, but what we didn't expect was when we could finally see again, that we'd be standing in an unfamiliar forest.**

**Harry, Neville, and moved a little around the forest. The boys didn't really get much farther, but I got on the other side of Severus, looking where the others weren't. My senses were much more stronger then the wizard's then the came with me.  
****"Well it looks like you made a potion that can transport you." Severus said, looking sternly at the other two students, "Way to go. You guys can't do anything right."  
"Where do you suppose we are?" I asked, only planning to interrupt his rant once.  
****"The United States. The tree's are taller here, compared to the rest of the world and this forest has tall trees." Severus said, before turning back to yell at the boys. I was ready to tell Severus that it was his fault we were here, but I needed the time to look more in depth of the rest of the forest, plus it's good for Severus to let steam out, and this was what he wanted.**


End file.
